Interview with a House Elf
by fayfairy
Summary: What happened to Harry after Draco's confession? Read and find out! The third and final installment of my Butterfly series. You should read Butterfly and Over a Cup of Coffe first or it won't make sense. This is for pepper. Slash, H/D No Deathly Hallows


**THIS STORY IS THE FINAL OF A SERIES... it won't make sense without reading the others first**

* * *

This story was written to **pepper.** For at least 3 reviews that pushed me to write this story, this is for you hun. 

Also to the lovely reviewer, if it weren't for all your support my stories would have stayed in my head. And for that you're all worth naming:

**Forever Fandom: **thrnbrooke, Ky, sequoiaunderwood, ginny molly potter, HellFireAngel, RockerChic13, TheAceOfSpades, darkestwhims, YoflamRettopReverof, MICKEY, emeralddragon, SamerA Jay, krystaldragon, Adeth Avi Erif

**HP Fandom: **jolene, alexis, melmoe, Beldaran, Rainbow-pants, StellaDubh, Roozette, bubba

**Livejournal: **punkimonki, janathang, catsintheattic, pollon, lirecasander, rebelmistress, duare, ajstalin, mefzilla, alaanafair, kinnetikishisu, parlophone, danaaeryn, cordeliahunter, jodiieee, theheartless69, silverness185, yaoiezi, hpdmlove, creativekhaos, wizzardess

**Fan Fiction: **kazue, Waterbender2892, ThuraHuodae, Branwen777/Naomi :), emeralddragon, njferrell, MayuBlack, Argo, aya4328, SweetSouthernGal, JAC, CrystalMalfoy, doggirl, Faramirlover

THANKS GUYS!

* * *

Interview with a House Elf

* * *

What the _fuck _had just happened?

Harry Potter sat gazing off at nothing for a long time. Did Draco Malfoy _actually _say all that, and did he _really _expect him to believe that complete and total _crap_?

The waiter from earlier approached him cautiously, "Entschuldigung-" _Excuse me _

"Listen," Harry snapped, "I don't speak German, which I'm sure you've figured out by now, so here," he handed the confused looking waiter a Galleon, "That should cover it. Keep the change."

Harry stood up and stormed out of the Floo into his home at Godric's Hollow. He hated Malfoy now more than ever. Who could be so cruel as to come up with such an elaborate story, and he said that he _loved _Harry. Azkaban must have really fucked with his head.

The longer Harry sat there the longer he thought about it. Malfoy looked so serious. Even looked liked he was about to cry. He must be the most efficient liar on the planet, or he must really think that all that had happened. Somehow he had convinced Hermione too.

Shit.

Hermione wasn't stupid, and what were those scrolls that she had given Malfoy? That thought had really cast some doubt in Harry's mind, but House Elves couldn't time travel… could they?

No! Of course not. Harry couldn't believe he was even considering the fact that it could be true. But Hermione believed…

Harry jumped up, and felt like ripping his hair out. He was not going to be able to think of anything else until he solved this, and knew once and for all that Draco Malfoy was a _fucking liar._

He ran to his Floo and almost went straight to Hermione's flat, but remembered that Malfoy lived across the hall. Hermione and Malfoy were friends, it seemed, Harry couldn't go there and chance seeing Malfoy, not yet.

"The Three Broomsticks," he shouted.

In a whirl of color, sound, and soot he arrived at the Hogsmeade pub. He barely took the time to nod at Madame Rosemerta, who remarkably still worked at her pub after the events of Harrys sixth year. He made his way as fast as he could to the school. Unfortunately, Harry had no forethought, and therefore didn't realize that the gates would be closed unless it was a Hogsmeade weekend, which, he now realized, it wasn't.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he shook the gates, even though he knew it would do no good. He knew that he couldn't even summon the elf, because he wasn't on the castle grounds and he wasn't a student, but he tried anyway, "Dobby?"

Their was a pop, and the strange Elf was there and hugging Harry as if his life depended on it. "Oh Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is so happy you is coming to visit Dobby! Harry Potter, sir, is such an honorable wizard. Dobby is luckiest House Elf!"

Harry smiled slightly, despite his situation. He was quite fond of this strange creature.

"Dobby, it's always good to see you," he patted the elf on the back hoping that he would let go, but no such luck for Harry. Today really wasn't his day. "But unfortunately this isn't a social visit."

Dobby turned his concerned tennis ball sized eyes to look at Harry's face. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter, sir?"

"Well…" Harry began nervously as he tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say without sending the creature into one of his masochistic rampages. "I don't know if you know this or not, but Draco Malfoy was released from Azkaban recently, and-"

"Master Draco was released!" Dobby beamed positively elated, "Dobby was knowing they was retrying Master Draco, but wasn't knowing that they had released my Master!" He started doing a strange little jig that would have been humorous to Harry it not been for the situation. "Oh happy day!"

"What are you talking about, Dobby? I thought the Malfoys were horrible to you!" Harry said in surprise.

"Oops!" Dobby froze in spot before grabbing a nearby rock and raising it to hit himself on the head. Harry jumped forward and yanked it out of his hands before he could do any damage.

"I don't understand, Dobby! Why would you keep secrets from me? I thought you told me Draco was a nasty git!" Harry becoming more worried by the second. What if Malfoy had been telling the truth? Did he _really love _Harry?

"Dobby is sworn to secrecy, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said morosely, as he tried again to hurt himself, but Harry was there to stop him.

"This doesn't have anything to do with strange Elven magic that changes reality, does it?" Harry asked cautiously. Dobby froze in spot, eyes wide. "Or me dying a whole bunch of times? Or Draco Malfoy giving up everything for me? Or him being in love with me? Right?"

"H-how does Harry Potter know?" Dobby whispered in wonder.

"You mean he was telling the truth?!?" Harry nearly shouted. He was so scared and confused. This morning he was happily hating Malfoy, knowing that nothing could change his opinion of the man, but _now…_he had no idea what to think. Could you really hate someone who sacrificed _everything _for you?

"Master Draco _told _Harry Potter, sir, about his sacrifice?" Dobby said in wonder.

"I… I have to go." Harry murmured before turning back towards the pub, more confused than when he started.

"Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby grabbed Harry's jumper before he could leave, "Master Draco is loving you! You have to take care of Master Draco. He is needing you!"

"Dobby… I'm sorry. I have to go." He went into the pub and decided there was one more person he had to talk to.

* * *

He stepped through the Floo into Hermione and Ron's flat. He looked around for a sign that someone was home. 

"Hello? Anyone home?" He asked cautiously. Hermione appeared in a second, with a cup of tea.

"Oh! Hello Harry. I didn't know you were coming over." She gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"It wasn't a planned visit." Harry said cautiously. "it was kind of an emergency."

"Oh, Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione made to get up, but he waved her off.

"I had my meeting with Malfoy… he told me everything." She gasped, but recovered quickly.

"And?" she sounded so hopeful it took Harry some time to realize what she was hoping for.

"You honestly believe him? Without any proof?!" Harry shouted. It couldn't be true… could it? There was no proof, just a delusional House Elf who's had one too many hits to the head. Right?

"Harry," Hermione began in a patronizing tone, "Legally, I'm not allowed to tell you any information about what proof I've seen, but I've seen it in his eyes, Harry. He loves you."

"Don't say that, Hermione!" Harry said desperately, covering his ears and curling up in one of her chairs.

"What's so wrong with him loving you?" concert and confusion laced her every word. There was a long silence, and Hermione was afraid that he was actually blocking her out.

"If he does love me," Harry began slowly, lowering his hands from his ears, "if everything he said was true, than he truly does _love _me. He loves _me_, and that makes me the worst person on this planet."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded in a positively scandalized tone, "What could possibly make you say such a thing?"

"Think about, Hermione," Harry looked at her with tear-filled emerald eyes, "all the things I've said and done to him, to a person who _loves _me. It's all so unforgivable."

"He needed you to hate him," Hermione said softly, as she placed her hands on his, gripping them tightly, "He had to have you _alive_. It didn't matter if you were his, just as long as you made it through the war. Now he is hoping you'll love him too. According to him, you did before, can't you try now?"

"He gave up so much for me," Harry murmured, "I can at least give it a try."

"An honest try, Harry?" Hermione said harshly, making him look her in the eyes, "because I won't let you do this if you won't try your hardest."

"He loves me so much. I'll do all I can to try and love him back."

"Alright then." Hermione stood abruptly, "No time like the present. I'll go talk to him, and then send you over when he's ready."

Harry nodded. He sat still, staring at Hermione's carpet thinking about everything. It felt so _right_, being loved. So whole. He didn't hear a thing Hermione said as she led him to Draco's flat. He was still too lost in his thoughts, but the minute he step through that door he _knew._ He could feel the sorrow, and see it written on Draco's face. He knew that Draco honestly loved him. He knew that he honestly loved Draco. And it was perfect.

* * *

And so ends the Butterfly trilogy. I hope this help with the whole _Harry loved Draco back too quickly _issue from the last one. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
